Corona Castle
Corona Castle is a castle that is featured in the film, Tangled. It is located in the centre of a city on an island and is the home of King Frederic, Queen Arianna, their daughter Rapunzel, and later Flynn Rider. Background The castle was one of the last buildings to be built and is located at the main centre of the island. When the rulers, King Frederic and Queen Arianna's daughter, Princess Rapunzel was born, they make a tradition to release lanterns into the sky to celebrate her birth. Following Rapunzel's kidnapping, the tradition continues every year on her birthday where the entire kingdom sends floating lanterns out into the sky in hopes of one day the lost princess would return. The King and Queen release the first lantern at the castle and soon after the rest of the kingdom release their lanterns. Eighteen years later, Flynn Rider and the Stabbington Brothers break into the castle to steal the crown of the lost princess. By the end of the film, Rapunzel returns to the castle alongside Eugene and is finally reunited with her true parents. In Tangled Ever After, the castle is the main location for Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding and it becomes a major setting in all Tangled films, including it's television series. The castle serves as a major setting for Tangled: Before Ever After, where Rapunzel and Eugene are now living in the castle together and are settling into their new lives. However, Rapunzel is still struggling to adjust to her new life, feeling overwhelmed and anxious, especially due to her father's overprotective nature, causing her to feel trapped in the confides of her home. Cassandra helps ease Rapunzel's stress by sneaking her out through a secret passage. Places of Interest *'The Throne Room': The main room where King Frederic governs the kingdom and serves usage for royal events. It is also the same location that held most of the events for the Contest of Crowns competition, Rapunzel's coronation and later her and Eugene's wedding. *'Courtyard': The main entrance to the castle where citizens come together during the release of the lanterns, partake in festivities, gather when the rulers make an announcement or when the Royal Family greet guests visiting the kingdom. *'Rapunzel's Room': The personal quarters of Princess Rapunzel located in the highest tower of the castle. It's a large room that features a shelf that serves as a reading area, fireplace, vanity and has space for painting along with several lanterns hanging above the ceiling. The walls of Rapunzel's room also includes two paintings of a mural of the film's events and a bird mural to represent freedom. Rapunzel's room also has a window ledge that leads to her balcony, overlooking the kingdom. *'Eugene's Room': The personal quarters of Eugene Fitzherbert. It's a decent sized room with double doors upon entering with his wardrobe closeby as well as a vainty and fireplace. Eugene's bedside has two windows on opposite sides, along with a candle holder and a chest near his bed, containing his personal items. *'Cassandra's Room': The personal quarters of Cassandra that is currently vacant following her betrayal to Rapunzel. It contains her belongings such as a painting of her and Rapunzel, weapons collection and a sparring dummy with Eugene's face painted. *'King Frederic and Queen Arianna's Room': The personal quarters to Corona's rulers, King Frederic and Queen Arianna, including a royal family portrait and a balcony outside. It is also the same location where Mother Gothel broke into the castle and kidnapped Rapunzel when she was a baby. *'Dining Room': A large dining room with a long table and ten chairs and King Frederic's favorite one of a kind vase as the main center piece. *'Banquet Room': A large room for guests to dine and eat together. It's also the same location where Eugene first proposed to Rapunzel during her coronation weekend. *'Garden': It is where the Royal Family eat and enjoy their breakfast together on the gazebo with a small nearby waterfall close to the entrance leading to the garden. *'Strategy Room': It's a room to gather for plans of attack or strategies to protect the kingdom. It includes both a map and a small model replicate of Corona. *'The Secret Passage': Inside one of the castle storage rooms contains a secret passage, allowing one to exit or enter the castle without being noticed. It was first used by Rapunzel and Cassandra when they sneak out of the castle the night before Rapunzel's coronation, but has since become abandoned. *'The Royal Vault': It's the most secured room of the castle, containing the kingdom's most valuable treasures, including the Sundrop Flower until it was later stolen by Varian. *'Journal Room': This room held the sacred journal belonging to Corona's past ruler, King Herz Der Sonne until it was later destroyed. It now currently contains the new Book of Hearts made by Princess Rapunzel. *'Beauty Room': It's a room that serves as of a spa for the royal family to relax. The room is divided into three spaces, the first for royal treatments such as facials, massages or haircuts. The second and third area is for sewing to make clothes such as when Eugene selected his suit or when Cassandra was fixing Rapunzel's dress in preparation for the coronation. *'Kitchen': The kitchen is where all the food is made and prepared and Rapunzel sometimes cooks and has Pascal or Eugene serve as her taste tester. *'Portrait Room': It houses the portraits of all the past kings and queens of Corona. *'Guest Rooms': The castle has various empty bedrooms that often serve as guest rooms to visitors staying in the castle temporarily, including Lance Strongbow and Angry and Red. *'Weapons Room': It's a room where weapons are stored and forged. *'Training Grounds': An area inside the castle gardens where the Royal Guards are trained, including an obstacle course for new recruits. *'The Stables': The stable houses the royal horses, including Maximus and Fidella and briefly, Axel and is closeby from the training grounds. *'The Library': It's a room in the castle that stores various books where the royal family or vistors can come whenever they please to find information. *'The Dungeon': Below the castle, various cells are held to imprison some of Corona's most dangerous criminals, including Lady Caine, the Stabbington Brothers, Andrew and the Separatists of Saporia and briefly, Varian. *'Varian's Temporary Lab': A room filled with his alchemy when he took over the Castle alongside Andrew and the Saporians. Gallery Corona Castle Top.jpg Tangled 009.JPG Tangled 000.JPG Corona.jpg Before Ever After concept 7.png Before Ever After concept 2.png Before Ever After concept 14.jpg Before Ever After concept 17.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-117.png Big Brothers of Corona (9).jpg Before Ever After concept 18.jpg Before Ever After concept 15.jpg Before Ever After concept 11.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene concept 1.png Before Ever After concept 20.jpg Throne Room - Tangled Before Ever After.png Banquet Room - Tangled Before Ever After.png Corona Castle Concept by Fiona Hsieh 1.jpg Fitzherbert P.I. 43.png Under Raps (8).jpg Weapons Room - Corona Castle.jpg Eugene's Room - Corona Castle.jpg Fitzherbert P.I. - Cell.jpg Before Ever After concept 13.jpg Tangled Before Ever After (9).jpg Guest Room - Corona Castle (1).jpg Guest Room - Corona Castle (2).jpg Corona Castle Gardens - Tangled Before Ever After.jpg Under Raps concept 13.png Under Raps concept 14.png Happiness Is... (34).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (1).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (3).jpg Rapunzel's Return (66).jpg Pascal's Dragon (11).jpg KHIII Corona Castle Lanterns.jpg|The castle in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Tangled locations Category:Castles Category:Buildings Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Kingdom Hearts locations